broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Triggers
Triggers are listed in a tabulation of the level editor of Broforce. One of the Triggers action is called SpawnResource, it can be used to spawn a specific element of the game (including Doodads, FX and NPC versions of Bro). Names used for released contents include, note that writing in upper case or lower case as no influence: Exhaustive game data list alienbarb aliens/alien sandworm facehugger launcher aliens/alien sandworm facehugger launcher behind aliens/aliengiantboss sandworm aliens/aliengiantsandworm aliens/alienminiboss sandworm aliens/sandwormheadgibholder aliens/zalienbrute aliens/zalienfacehugger aliens/zalienmelter aliens/zalienxenomorph ash brolliams ashavatar autoconnect ba_broracus2 base base3d baselinear baselinear3d billyconnoly blade bladeavatar blankavatar blend blend3d blendcache blendlinear blendlinear3d blendmask blendmask3d blendmasklinear blendmasklinear3d boomerang boondockbro boondockbrosavatar boss/boss_tank bro dredd bro hard brobocop brocavatar brochete brochete machete brochete machete spray brocheteavatar brodel walker brodellavatar brodreddavatar brohardavatar broinblackavatar bromander bromax bromaxavatar brominator brominatoravatar brommandoavatar bronanthebrobarian bronanthebrobarianavatar broneyrossavatar broniversalsoldier broniversalsoldieravatar bronnarjensenavatar brononymous broracusavatar broxmas knife spray broyang bullet bullet brobocop bullet brohard bullet brominator bullet brominator bullet broney ross bullet broniversal 2 bullet broniversal soldier bullet cherry broling bullet double bro seven bullet dredd bullet flare bullet huge bullet huge armoured bullet huge background bullet indy bullet large bullet large enemy bullet large friendly bullet mook bullet mookminigun bullet rambo bullet shockwave bullet shotgun bullet shotgun ash bullet snakebroskin bullet time bro bulletguidedrobrocop chat room cherrybroling cherrybrolingavatar col james broddock (old) col james brodock coljamesbroddockavatar common common3d connect connectiondebuginfo damagepolicy doublebroseven doublebrosevenavatar easer_data ellenripbro ellenripbroavatar emptyavatar expendabros/broc expendabros/broceasar expendabros/broneyross expendabros/bronnarjensen expendabros/leebroxmass expendabros/tollbroad expendabros/trentbroser flamewallexplosion flamewallexplosionflashbang flamewallexplosiontollbroad flamewaveexplosion flashbang flashbangexplosion gamelisting goliathmech goliathmech 1 grenade grenade (launched) grenade airstrike grenade jensen grenade molotov fire grenade molotove grenade sticky grenadecluster grenadeevilbig grenadeevilbig short life grenadeevilhelicopter grenadeevilmedium grenadeevilsmall grenadeflamewave grenadeshrapnel grenadeteargas grenadetollbroad halethebroavatar helicopter helicopterbossbomb helicopterevilgranade hobro indiana brones indiavatar joinlistingentry leebroxmasavatar levelsxml/aliencampaign20 levelsxml/aliencampaign21 levelsxml/aliencampaign22 levelsxml/aliencampaign23 levelsxml/alienexhibition levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign1 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign10 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign11 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign12 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign13 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign14 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign15_alarms levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign15_sandworm levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign15_sandworm_camera levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign16_spikes_brute levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign17_alarm_eggs levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign18_brute levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign19_backtoback levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign2 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign20_eggparade levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign3 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign4 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign5 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign6 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign7 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign8 levelsxml/alienexhibitioncampaign9 levelsxml/alientestrich levelsxml/alienwmmissions levelsxml/beehivetest levelsxml/bloodtes levelsxml/bombardmentstart levelsxml/bombardmentstartnewbros levelsxml/broforceforest1 levelsxml/broforceforest2 levelsxml/broforceforest3 levelsxml/broforceforest4 levelsxml/bromaxdemo levelsxml/challengeforce levelsxml/challengeforceold levelsxml/checkpoint test levelsxml/chimneytest levelsxml/defaultbrodown levelsxml/defaultdeathmatch levelsxml/defaultexplosionrun levelsxml/defaultexplosionrunlevel levelsxml/defaultexplosionrunlevel2 levelsxml/defaultexplosionrunlevel3 levelsxml/defaultexplosionrunlevel4 levelsxml/defaultexplosionrunlevel5 levelsxml/defaultexplosionruns levelsxml/defaultrace levelsxml/dolftest levelsxml/dolph_boss_test levelsxml/dolph_short levelsxml/exhibition mookkopter levelsxml/expendabros_baseboss levelsxml/expendabros_basestart levelsxml/expendabros_bossfightagain levelsxml/expendabros_bridge levelsxml/expendabros_campaign levelsxml/expendabros_campaign_2 levelsxml/expendabros_complex levelsxml/expendabros_escape levelsxml/expendabros_escapefactory levelsxml/expendabros_factory levelsxml/expendabros_finalbaseentrance levelsxml/expendabros_finalboss levelsxml/expendabros_finalfactory levelsxml/expendabros_firstbossfight levelsxml/expendabros_firstbossfight2 levelsxml/expendabros_firstbossfightshort levelsxml/expendabros_forest_broctordeath_tollbroad levelsxml/expendabros_forest_broneyross levelsxml/expendabros_forest_factory_otherbros levelsxml/expendabros_forest_firstthreebros levelsxml/expendabros_forest_justboss levelsxml/expendabros_nighttest levelsxml/expendabros_start levelsxml/expendabros_telephone_test levelsxml/expendabros_telephones_broneyross levelsxml/expendabros_warzone levelsxml/fluid test levelsxml/fluidsim levelsxml/fluidtest levelsxml/fluidtest2 levelsxml/foresttest levelsxml/foresttestd levelsxml/fred e3 v1 levelsxml/grenadierintro levelsxml/grenadierpit levelsxml/grenadiertower levelsxml/guidelevel levelsxml/helicopterboss levelsxml/helicopterintro levelsxml/helicopterintrolevel levelsxml/introdrill levelsxml/jarredburningjungletrees levelsxml/kaboom brojungle v09 levelsxml/kopter_boss_new levelsxml/level1a_alternate levelsxml/level2_alternative levelsxml/level3b levelsxml/level3b_alternate levelsxml/level4 horizontal levelsxml/levelbombardment levelsxml/long_level_with_sand levelsxml/mountain knifeback levelsxml/networktest levelsxml/newcityjarred levelsxml/obstacle levelsxml/old temple levelsxml/operation dangerous diet 82-pb levelsxml/operation spread eaglel! levelsxml/pack 04-29 levelsxml/poop levelsxml/pushtest levelsxml/pushtest2 levelsxml/raxalienrunbytest levelsxml/raxalienruntest levelsxml/raxsinglealientest levelsxml/ri levelsxml/richrest levelsxml/richtest levelsxml/riot cit newy levelsxml/riot city levelsxml/riot city demo levelsxml/ruantest levelsxml/scout1export levelsxml/shrapneltest levelsxml/simple levelsxml/spawnblocktrigger example levelsxml/spawntest levelsxml/suibrotest levelsxml/super check point levelsxml/test levelsxml/test hanging levelsxml/test_firstbossfight levelsxml/testalien levelsxml/testalienflesh levelsxml/testalientriggers levelsxml/testarmour levelsxml/testarmouredmooks levelsxml/testbanelings levelsxml/testbosses levelsxml/testboulders levelsxml/testbushes levelsxml/testcagewin levelsxml/testcheckpoint levelsxml/testcity levelsxml/testcityevan levelsxml/testcityterrain levelsxml/testclimbing levelsxml/testdisable levelsxml/testdog levelsxml/testdolfboss levelsxml/testdolfbossbackup levelsxml/testdoublebroseven levelsxml/testdrills levelsxml/testdrillsbackup levelsxml/testelevator levelsxml/testevan levelsxml/testfacehugger levelsxml/testfacehuggerdrop levelsxml/testfilename levelsxml/testforest levelsxml/testgrass levelsxml/testheader levelsxml/testhut levelsxml/testicles levelsxml/testjarred levelsxml/testjarredcity3 levelsxml/testjarredcity4 levelsxml/testjungle levelsxml/testjungle2 levelsxml/testkopterboss levelsxml/testmission1 levelsxml/testmission2 levelsxml/testmissionbombardment1 levelsxml/testmissioncity1 levelsxml/testmissioncity2 levelsxml/testmissionfinal1 levelsxml/testmissionintro1 levelsxml/testmissionvillage1 levelsxml/testmissionvillage2 levelsxml/testpathfinding levelsxml/testperformance levelsxml/testpigs levelsxml/testpipes levelsxml/testpredabro levelsxml/testquicktrigger levelsxml/testrich levelsxml/testsandworm levelsxml/testsandwormboss levelsxml/testsandwormgiant levelsxml/testtimebro levelsxml/testturorial levelsxml/testtwo levelsxml/testvictory1 levelsxml/testvictory2 levelsxml/testvictory3 levelsxml/testvictory4 levelsxml/testvillagers levelsxml/trailer_levelbuild1 levelsxml/trailer_levelbuild2 levelsxml/trailer_levelbuild3 levelsxml/trailer_levelbuild4 levelsxml/trailer_levelbuild5 levelsxml/triggersfailure levelsxml/ultra weapon force 2 levelsxml/untitled levelsxml/verticalboss levelsxml/victory levelsxml/victory_2 levelsxml/vietnam levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition_a levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition_b levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition_c levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition_d levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition_extra levelsxml/vietnam_exhibition_noweather levelsxml/vietnambackup levelsxml/vietnamnetworked levelsxml/vietnamnetworked1 levelsxml/vietnamnetworked1map levelsxml/vietnamnetworkedextended levelsxml/wm_alienmission1 levelsxml/wm_alienmission2 levelsxml/wm_bombardment levelsxml/wm_bombardment2 levelsxml/wm_city1 levelsxml/wm_city2 levelsxml/wm_intro levelsxml/wm_introduplicate levelsxml/wm_kazakhstanindustrial levelsxml/wm_kazakhstanrainy levelsxml/wm_mission1 levelsxml/wm_mission2 levelsxml/wm_mission2level4 levelsxml/wm_village1 levelsxml/wm_village2 levelsxml/wwb death from above levelsxml/wwb2elevatoraction levelsxml/wwb3mountbrolympus levelsxml/wwb4panicatrazordome levelsxml/wwb5azazelsrock levelsxml/wwb6somethinginthesewer levelsxml/wwb7undergrounddoubletowersofbroom levelsxml/zcheckpoint levelsxml/ziplines levelsxml/ziplinesexport levelsxml/ziplineslevel liftoffflamewallsmall liftoffflamewallsmaller machinegunshell machinegunshelllarge madmaxbrotansky martini grenade mask mask3d masklinear masklinear3d mcbrover mcbroveravatar minigunshell minigunshelllarge mookkoptermammoth mooks/dolflundgrensoldier mooks/pig mooks/pig rotten mooks/zconradbronebanks mooks/zmook mooks/zmook backup mooks/zmook grenadier mooks/zmookarmouredguy mooks/zmookbazooka mooks/zmookbigguy mooks/zmookcaptain mooks/zmookcaptaincutscene mooks/zmookcaptainexpendabro mooks/zmookdog mooks/zmookgeneral mooks/zmookjetpack mooks/zmookmortar mooks/zmookninja mooks/zmookriotshield mooks/zmookscout mooks/zmooksuicide mooks/zsatan mooks/zsatan mook mooks/zsatancutscene nebro nebroavatar noisycricket plasmabullet player/avatar player/chatellipsis player/headgeardeathmatchhudprefab player/hobrosprite player/playerhudprefab player/playerprefab predabro predabro spear predabroavatar rambo rambroavatar reviveblast robrocopavatar robrocoptargetingsystem rocket rocket bombardment rocket bunkerbuster rocket drunk rocket drunk evil rocket grenade rocket launch airstrike rocket mook bazooka rocket remote rocket remote large rocket sandworm bazooka rocket sandworm bombardment rocket tank battery rocket tank battery straight rocket tank big sachel charge sachel pack sachel pack turkey shell bombardment shell heavy shell medium shell medium background slime drop slime vomit drop snakebroskin snakebroskinavatar spit ball big stream suicidebro teargasexplosion thebrode thebrodeavatar thebrofessional thebrofessionalavatar time bro van damme timebrovandammeavatar tollbroadavatar trentbroseravatar vehicles/mookartillerytruck vehicles/mookdrillcarrier vehicles/mooktruck vehicles/remotecontrolcar villagers/villager1 villagers/villager2 volume-icon Category:Environment